Ikuto and Amu's first date
by freedom of trance
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun went out on a date. This story is about all the crazy yet at times romantic things that might happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: OMG love Shugo Chara. So happy that to be writing a fan fic about it! I've always wondered thought what would happen if Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun went out on a date. So here is my version of what would happen.**

A young girl with bright pink hair stands under a large tree. The girl normally stands out in school, but even in a park people praise her indifferent attitude towards the beautiful Sunday afternoon. the thing that made this girl stand out was the three little girls flouting beside her.

Ran: Amu-chan is he going to show

Amu: Be quiet Ran. *whispers under breath* that stray cat better show.

Ikuto: You called A-mu-cha-n.

Amu: I-I-I-Ikuto-kun when did you get here?!

Ikuto: I thought you didn't care if you we went out.

Amu: I don't care *turns away from him*

Miki: Liar

Amu: Eh...

Yoru: Yo nya~

Ran&Miki&Sue: Yoru

Ikuto: Yoru leave

Yoru: Ikuto why nya~?

Amu: How can you be like that to him

Ikuto: Because he'll get in the way *evil smile*

Amu: *blush* what are you talking about

Ikuto: Muh! Ha ha ha ha. Too funny.

Amu: IKUTO!!!!!!!! *runs to hit Ikuto*

Sue: There at it again desu~

Ran&Mik: eh heh heh


	2. Chapter 2

Amu: Hey Ikuto

Ikuto: Yeah

Amu: Neh Ikuto won't Utau get mad if she found out about this.

Ikuto: Ehh! Are you worried that she'd would interrupt our D-A-T-E.

Amu: *Hits Ikuto*

Ikuto: That hurt you know

Amu: Stop teasing me

Ikuto: Now why would i do that when you're so cute when you get mad *blocks Amu's path cupping her head in his hands*

Amu: Ikuto *Blush*

Ikuto: Muh

SLAP

Ikuto: That one really did hurt

Amu: Serves a perverted stray cat like you right.

Ikuto: *chuckles*

Amu: Grrrrrrr

Ikuto: You really should be more honest with yourself.

Amu: *Blush*

20 minuets later...

Amu and Ikuto finally made to the amusement park. For just being open a week the park was packed. As they made there way through the crowd Amu couldn't help noticing how many couples there were. Weird thoughts filled her head. Panicking she began to wonder what the girls and Yoru were up to.

…

Yoru: Listen up nya~ While Ikuto's gone i'm in charge got that nya~

Ran: Every one watch this.

Suu: That's wonderful desu~

Yoru: LISTEN TO ME nya~

Ran: YORU LOOK OUT.

Crash. Ran fell off the ball she was blancing on crashing into poor Yoru.

Suu: Are you alright desu~

Ran: eha ha ha ha *dizzy eyes*

Miki: idiot

Ran: I wonder how Amu-chan and Ikuto are doing?

Miki: They're probbly not getting along right now

Suu&Ran: Oh *depressed*

Ran: Lets help make this a speical date for Amu-chan!

Miki&Suu: YEAH!

Yoru: WAIT! If we're caught Ikuto will be mad nya~

Miki: You don't have to come you konw.

Ran, Miki, and Suu fly off to find Amu.

Yoru: WAIT FOR ME nya~

…

**Author's note: Hope you liked the new update!!! Promise of more scandal in next chap!!! Thanks to DarkSkyGirl for inspiration through bizarre conversations :3!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Amu: ha ha ha, that was so fun. Ikuto which one should we ride next?

Ikuto: *points to the ferris wheel*

Amu: _Ah alone in the ferries wheel _

Ikuto: What are you thinking about?

Amu: Aha ha ha. Nothing, nothing *flustered*

Ikuto: You sure you're not having thoughts about being us alone are you?

Amu: Pervert *attempts to hit Ikuto*

Ikuto: *dodges Amu's swing grabs her around her waist from behind whispering* Maybe you should be worried?

Utau: HINAMORI AMU!!!!!

Amu: Utau!

Utau: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Amu: Nothing! Nothing!

Ikuto: So cruel Amu even when we are on a D-A-T-E.

(By the way he's not spelling date he's just pronouncing ever sound like in the anime but in the anime it's pronounced day-toe.)

Amu: Utau clam down! I can explain.

Eru: It is the signs of love blossoming

Utau: AMU!

Amu: Eru!? You're making things worse

................................................................................................................................................

Mean while the other Chara's were...

Miki: We're lost.

Ran: No way! *Shocked*

Suu: This is horrible desu~

Yoru: BAKA how can you get lost nya~

Ran: Well I'd like to see you do any better.

Yoru: Hai just leave it to me nya~

(Author's Notes: Baka means idiot and Hai is yes)

20 minutes later

Miki: We're lost

Yoru: Would you stop saying that nya~

Miki: It's true

*Miki and Yoru face to face static from eyes*

Suu: Let's have a nice cup of tea hai? *sits at a table with Ran drinking tea*

Ran: Hai, hai. WAIT THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE DRINKING TEA WE NEED TO FIND AMU-CHAN! *throws table and flies into a panic*

Miki: SHUT UP! I'll guide us to Amu-chan *poses*

Ran&Suu&Yoru: eh heh heh heh


	4. Chapter 4

Ran: Miki where are we

Miki: Were almost there

Ran: You said that an hour ago

Miki: …

Ran: I WAN'T TO SEE AMU-CHAN NOW!

Miki: WILL YOU SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU COULD DO ANY BETTER

Suu: Let's all just think calmly about the situation ne~

MIKI&RAN: STAY OUT OF IT. -Continue to bicker while throwing random things at each other-

Suu: -makes shocked face-

Yoru: I told you we should have stayed put nya~ -laughs hysterically-

Miki: You're one to talk

Ran: You got us lost too

Yoru: Eh you trying to start something nya~

Ran&Miki: What if we are

Yoru: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAN'T TALK NYA~ YOU GOT US LOST IN THE FIRST PLACE NYA~ -points to Ran-

The three continue to bicker at each other while Suu becomes frustrated with being ignored.

Suu: EVERYONE SHUT UP PLEASE DESU~

Ran&Miki&Yoru: -sits quietly with shocked faces-

* * *

Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun, and Hoshina Utau all sit awkwardly around a small table in a nearby café. Utau glares at Amu with eyes of vengeance. A waitress comes to ask them what they would like, but when seeing how cute Ikuto is the unfortunate waitress try's to make a move unaware of the danger.

Waitress: Hello is there anything I can get…you –thinks _uh he's cute_-

Ikuto: -looks at the waitress-

Waitress: Surely there must be something that I can get you –leans closer to Ikuto batting her eyelashes-

Utau: -cough-

Waitress: Yes. What can I get for two –speaks with an attitude-

The three place there order (Utau orders a coffee for Ikuto). After a few minuets the waitress returns with their orders. To get Ikuto's attention she "accidentally" spills his coffee on him.

Waitress: Ohh I'm so sorry please come to the back with me –she grabs his hand pulling him away-

Amu: Utau are calm down, calm down. He'll be back. She's only trying to get the stain out.

Utau: 5 minuets. I'll give them 5 minuets to get back here

Two minuets later…

Utau: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Amu: UTAU!!! –Try's to hold Uatu down-

Meanwhile in the back of the café...

Waitress: Now let's get that shirt off shall we.

Ikuto: What do you think you're doing? –Take off his shirt and hands it to the waitress-

Waitress: _ohh he even sounds sexy_- What do you mean

Ikuto: Well I really wouldn't want to be you right now.

Waitress: Why is that?

-Utau burst through the kitchen doors with Amu-chan trailing behind.-

* * *

**Utau and Amu walk in at the wrong time to see Ikuto with his shirt in the hands of the waitress. Amu-chan blushes out of embarrassment while Utau goes out of control. Can this poor ignorant maid survive Utau's attacks? Will the Shugo Chara's find their way to Amu-chan? Stay tuned to find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Happy Valentines Day!!! I'll try to make this chapter revolve around this wonderful holiday.**

**

* * *

**

Utau: Y-Y-YOU!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH IKUTO'S SHIRT!!!! -makes angry threatening face-

Waitress: Wait a minuet. I was just getting the stain....

Utau pushes the waitress against the nearest counter. Her eyes piercing as she examined the terrified waitress. Amu and Ikuto watched being completely ignored.

Utau: THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO REMOVE IKUTO'S SHIRT IS ME

Waitress: Oh really then shall we have a contest.

Utau: A contest?

Waitress: Yes a contest. Who ever gets the most stains out wins a date with him.

Utau: Done

A table with sinks appears out of no where along an audience with fifty chefs with stains from cooking.

Announcer: WELCOME TO THE FIRST ANNUAL STAIN REMOVING CONTEST!!

-Audience claps-

Announcer: ALRIGHT IN THIS CONNER WE HAVE THE FAMOUS SINGER UTAU!

-Audience claps louder-

Announcer: AND IN THIS CONNER DEFENDING CHAMPION THE LOVELY WAITRESS OF THIS CAFE. NOW LETS START THE...

-cells rings-

Utau: Hello. Ah Sanjo-san. Hai. Hai. I'll be there soon. Sorry, but I have work I need to attend to. Shall we finish this battle some other time?

Everyone: -Stares as Utau exists the scene-

Ikuto: Well that was mildly interesting. Well Amu-chan shall we be off? -walks away without waiting for an answer-

Amu: Ikuto wait. Ikuto. -runs after him-

Even as Amu runs after him he just seems to get father and father away. Finally losing him in a crowd of people. Desperately she looks for Ikuto without luck. Giving up she sinks to the floor. Tears swarm in her eyes. She tries to brush them off but they keep coming.

Amu: _That stupid idiot. Why am I caring what he does? I didn't even want to go on this date. Ahhh Ikuto where are you?_

As though he had read her thoughts there he was walking towards her.

Ikuto: -looks down at Amu seeing the tears in her eyes- So were you crying cause I left you.

Amu: -grabs Ikuto around the middle- Baka Ikuto.

Ikuto: -holds Amu close to him-

Amu: You can let go now.

Ikuto: But why would I want to ever let you go. Here I left to get you this -holds necklace-

Amu: Pretty

The two stand there holding each other while gazing in two the others eyes. Crowds of people pass them without noticing the two who are in a world of their own. Slowly they make their way towards the ferris wheel standing close without touching the other to embarrassed to do much else.

* * *

**Author's Note: Fear not this will not be the end. We must first find what happens to the adorable Shugo Charas of theirs.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: In the story below I used the word "Mina" which means everyone incase you are unfaimliar with the term. Sorry about this chapter taking so long to come out. It's just that the log-in system is out of whack so I could post it sooner.**

With Amu and Ikuto in lovey dovey mode it is time for us to turn our attention to those troubling Shugo Charas of theirs. Suu has currently taken over the situation. The other Charas can only sit in silence waiting for Suu's decision as to what action they would soon take.

Suu: Good now that you settled down let us think calmly about the situation shall we desu~

The others nodded in fear of one of Suu's anger.

Suu: Alright. Now what do we know about where Amu-chan and Ikuto are? Yoru.

Yoru: We know nothing nya~

Suu: -disappointed- Thank you. Ran what clues do we have to there location desu~

Ran: WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! -shouts in military voice-

Suu: -little more pissed- Thank you desu~ Miki do you have any ideas where to find them?

Miki: How about over there? -points to a amusement park-

Yoru: Nya~ I remember Ikuto walking past there a couple times.

Ran&Miki&Suu: And when did you think of telling us this neh~ -smile with vicious innocents-

Yoru: ah ha ha ha.

* * *

The Charas make their way to the park with hopes that they will find Amu-chan. Meanwhile Amu and Ikuto-kun have entered a ferris cart. They sit on opposite sides looking out the windows still embarrassed because of the recent scene. The necklace Ikuto gave Amu shines as the sun kisses its surface. The cart rises higher and higher. Amu notices Ikuto watching her with a smile painted across his face.

Amu: W-w-what are you looking at? (There was her cool character.)

Ikuto: You were so cute before.

Amu: T-T-T-T-THAT WAS...eto... -blushes-

Ikuto: Oh really. Now how can I get that cute girl back hmm? -smiles evilly-

Amu: Ikuto what are you...ahh

Ikuto stood up pushing Amu into her seat. Slowly he lowered his head kissing her neck. Amu tired to push him off, but he was too strong. He continued to kiss her moving his lips closer and closer to her mouth. He stopped inches before leaning in to kiss her lips. Amu was bright red. She felt hot and her heart was pounding so loud that she was afraid Ikuto could hear it.

Ikuto: Now shall I kiss you or maybe I should excite you a little more.

Amu: What~

Ikuto: -chuckles-

But before he could kiss her the two hear a familiar shout. They whip around to see their Charas flying straight toward them.

Ran: AMU-CHAN!

Amu: RAN!

Ran: AMU-CHAN OPEN UP!

Amu tried to tell Ran that she couldn't, but then Ikuto grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. At the time Yoru was trying to get the other Charas away after receiving a look from Ikuto that told him he was in trouble.

Yoru: Mina I think it's best if we wait nya~

Miki: Why?

Yoru: Well because ahh

Miki: Scaredy Cat.

Yoru: WHAT YOU SAY NYA~

Suu: Miki I think we should leave.

Miki: Why?

Suu: -points to Iktuo-

Miki: Oh.

Ikuto was watching them a look that could kill. The four Charas fly away as fast as they can to escape Ikuto's evil glares. Amu on the other hand can't see much with Ikuto forcing her to keep her head faced forward.

Amu: Ikuto let go that hurts. -slaps his hand away-

Ikuto: Now that's not very lady like. Shall I punish you for that?

Amu: -puts her hand in front of his face pushing him back into his seat-

The two stare out the window, Amu flushing with embarrassment and Ikuto with his painted face showing no emotion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Normally I try to udate this story about once a week, but I'm udating it earlier, because I could wait to post this chapter ^_^. Please review!!!**

Ran: Whaa! That was so scary.

-all make crying faces-

Yoru: Ikuto I'm sorry. Whaaa

Miki: Mina we have to pull ourselves together and save Amu-chan –slaps everyone across the face-

After further words of encouragement by Miki that I will not go into, partly because I can't remember what I rated this, the charas were able to depict a plan to save Amu-chan which was called Save Amu-chan from the evil Ikuto-kun. Yoru was of course against it at first, but got dragged along for no apparent reason. Amu and Ikuto on the other hand were just getting off the Ferries Wheel when…

Ikuto: -steps out of cart leaving his hand in the air for Amu to grab-

Amu: -ignores Ikuto's hand trying to get out of the cart before tripping on the edge-

Ikuto: -catches Amu- Careful princess we wouldn't want to scratch that pretty face of yours.

Amu: -flushes a bright red- Put me down.

Ikuto: Is that what you say to someone who saves you.

Amu: Thank you now would you put me down.

The two walk to the nearest bench. They watch as other couples walk by arm in arm giggling or exchanging kisses on the cheeks and mouth. Watching all this Amu begins to squirm with nervousness.

Amu: _What do I do? This is a date, but should I act like other couples. Ohhh this is really not good._

Ikuto: Oi, Amu. –puts his face right in front of hers-

Amu: I-I-Ikuto!

Ikuto: What do you want to do next?

Amu: -thinks for a moment then points to the largest ride in the park- that one.

Ikuto: -smiles- okay that one it is.

Amu gets up to follow after Ikuto grabbing his hand. Ikuto is startled by this. He does not however have the chance to take advantage of the situation when they hear a voice that causes Amu to let go of Ikuto's hand.

Tadase: Hinamori-san!

Amu: -whips around looking shocked- Tadase-kun!

Tadase: Hinamori-san what are you doing here? –ignores Ikuto-

Ikuto, not enjoying the fact that Tadase is talking to Amu but is also ignoring him, decides to intrude on the two's conversation.

Ikuto: She's with me. –grabs Amu around the waist pulling her close-

Tadase: -smiles, but angry- Is that so ha ha ha ha.

Amu: -whispers- Ikuto let me go.

Ikuto: -leans close to her ear- I won't ever happen.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: I just have to say this. I'm getting excited about this story and I'm the one writing it so if anyone of you out there feels the same please review!**

**

* * *

**

Amu and Ikuto again find themselves in an awkward situation. This time with Tadese-kun. Can Amu remain calm through out this and will Ikuto-kun and Tadase-kun fight over their beloved Amu-chan?

Amu: _Why is today turning out the way it is? -_crys inside-

Drink Guy: Um can I held you with something miss?

Amu: Oh...uh three drinks please.

Upon her return Amu found that the boys were not quite at each other's throats, but they weren't on the best of terms. The two were sitting on opposite sides of the bench refusing to look at each other. Amu approached the two, but before she could sit Tadase appeared next to her.

Tadase: Hinamori-san let me help you with that -smiles-

Amu: Ah...Thank you Tadase-kun -hands Tadase his drink-

Ikuto: -pretends not to see-

Amu sits next to Ikuto handing him his drink. He takes it saying nothing. The wind picks up making Amu shiver from the cold.

Tadase: Hinamori-san are you cold? -before Amu answers Tadase places his coat around her-

Amu: -blush- Ah thank you.

Tadase: It's nothing really, but there is something that I would like to ask you.

Amu:...

Tadase: It's just that. Well...Hinamori-san why are you here with Ikuto? -looks serious-

Amu: _Why. Why did he have to ask that. Ahhh! How can I explain to him that I'm on a date with Ikuto._

Amu looks over to Ikuto for help, but instead sees him smiling at her with his mocking face that told her she was amusing him.

Amu: _He's enjoying. Baka Ikuto. _

Tadase: Hinamori-san. -he was done waiting for an answer-

Amu: Don't get the wrong idea. We just happened to meet here that's all -stubborn character-

Tadase : Oh well do you mind accompanying me somewhere.

Ikuto: -grabs Amu covering her mouth- Sorry kiddie king, but despite what she says she _is _here with me. And I don't plan on handing her over to some brat.

Tadase: Tsukomi Ikuto. -chara change-

Ikuto: Ho ho the kiddie king want to fight

Tadase: What Ikuto do you look that down on me that you won't at least chara change or is it that you can't.

Amu watches in horror realizing that Ikuto can't chara change because he doesn't have Yoru. Before running off to find Yoru she calls after Ikuto...

Amu: Ikuto. Wait for me I'll find Yoru.

With that she runs searching franticly for the missing Charas.

* * *

**Author's Notes: PS Baka means idiot, stupid, or silly.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: I used the word Urusai below which translates to noisy, but can also mean to tell some one to shut up.**

* * *

Amu: _Where are they?_

Amu was running faster then she had ever run before in search of the missing Charas. But no matter how hard she looked or ran they were no where to be seen. And just when all hope seemed lost she spotted them behind the Ferries Wheel.

Amu: RAN! MIKI! SUU! YORU!

Ran&Miki&Suu: Amu-chan!

Yoru: Ikuto *T_T*

Amu: *grabs Yoru and takes off*

Ran: What…

Miki: …Just…

Suu: …Happened desu~

Yoru: let go of me you violent girl

Amu: Urusai! Ikuto is fighting Tadase-kun.

Yoru: WHA! IKUTO I'M COMING!

Amu: Urusai!

Upon her return to the site what the two saw was not what either would expect. Tadase was shooting what looked like tiny crowns from his scepter at Ikuto who was just dodging them by a hair. He seemed to be enjoying the fact that Tadase couldn't hit me.

Ikuto: Is that all the kiddy-king has. *smiles*

Tadase: Damn you stray cat. You shall pay for you insolence. HOLY CROWN!!! *aims more crowns at Ikuto*

Amu: … *watches in amazement of idiocy of the two*

Yoru: *flys to Ikuto* Ikuto! Chara Change!


	10. Chapter 10

Announcer: HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!!

Amu: Eh...who is this person? -confused-

Announcer: REMEMBER ME FROM CHAPTER 5! WELL IF YOU DON'T THAT DOESN'T MATTER! RIGHT NOW I'LL BE YOUR HOST FOR THIS EPIC BATTLE BETWEEN THE PRINCE OF SEIYO ACADEMY HOTORI TADASE AND THE PERVERT STRAY CAT TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!

Audience: -applauds-

Amu: Hey! Hold up a second here! -huge gust of wind knocks Amu over-

Ikuto: heh! Not bad kiddie king.

Tadase: Urusai

Announcer: AND TADASE LAUNCHES A HOLY CROWN ATTACK AT IKUTO WHO DODGES IT WITH EASE.

Audience: Ooooooh! Ahhhh!

Announcer: IS ANYONE ELSE SHOCKED HERE THAT THESES TWO HOTTIES ARE FIGHTING FOR THE DATE WITH THIS HOT HEADED CHICK. -points to Amu-

Amu: Who's this hot headed chick?! -grabs announcer by the collar-

Announcer: -doesn't care what Amu's doing- WOW! A SURPRISE ATTACK FROM IKUTO KNOCKING TADASE CLEAR ACROSS THE PARK! Wonder if he's OK?

Amu: TADASE!

Announcer: HO HO! IT SEEMS THE LITTLE PRINCESS HERE HAS MADE A DECLARATION OF LOVE TO THE PRINCE!

Amu: I DID NOT!

Announcer: Sure you didn't. LISTEN UP MINA! IT SEEMS THAT AMU IS RIGHT NOW IN A STATE OF PANIC DECIDING WHO WILL TAKE HER HEART! SHE CRIES OUT TRAGICALLY FOR HER FALLEN PRINCE YET SHE LOUNGS FOR HER DARK KINGHT IN SHINNING ARMOR!

Amu: Will you shut up! -hits announcer-

Tadase: I'm not done yet -rises dramatically from the ruble- Never will I...Never will I lose to the likes of you.

Announcer: ENOUGH WITH THE GAMES! IT SEEMS TADASE IS SERIOUS! HE'S COMING OUT WITH EVERYTHING HE'S GOT! WHAT WILL IKUTO DO?!

Amu: Ikuto -whispers-

Announcer: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT SEEMS THAT IKUTO PLANS TO TAKE THE ATTACK HEAD ON!!!!!!!!!

Audience: -gasp-

Amu: IKUTO!

Announcer: Ghhhh! -waits till smoke clears- I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! TADASE IS DEFEATED. IKIUTO WINS!

Audience: -cheers-

Announcer: NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE AWARD CEREMONY!

Ikuto: You didn't think that stupid attack would hurt me did you. -smiles at Amu-

Announcer: HO HO HO! COULD THIS BE A DECLARATION OF LOVE!

A table appears from no where with Amu and Ikuto standing on it. The audience gather with there cheers and cameras watching the two. Amu and Ikuot themselves are in different clothing. Ikuto is wearing what looks like to be a really sexy warrior clothing while Amu seems to be wearing clothes fit for a princess.

Amu: W-w-w-w-what is with theses clothes Ikuto... -stops midway after turning to Ikuto entranced with how gorgeous he looks-

Announcer: NOW IS THE FINAL MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. THE KISS BETWEEN THE VICTOR AND HIS PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!

Amu: Eh...Wait just a moment. A k-k-k-kiss with him -points to Ikuto-

Announcer: OF COURSE! NOW YOU TWO LOVE BRIDS ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: Sorry about not updating in forever. I joined my school's softball team and well I did have time for anything else. Sorry about that. But here is the next chapter. Please review ^.^

* * *

**

Now it is the final ceremony that appeared out of no where. Everyone is watching with their cameras ready at any moment to take the photo. Amu-chan can feel her cheeks turning red as her face becomes hot. Ikuto-kun is not looking at her but the audience with an annoyed look on his face.

Amu: _OMG how the hell did everything turn out like this. Gwaaaaaaaaaa What should I do? Should I kiss? But what if he doesn't want to kiss me? Is that why he's mad maybe? _-gets disappointed-

Ikuto: Hmm this should be interesting. -evil grin-

Amu: Ikuto what are you planing -eyes suspiciously-

Ikuto: -lifts Amu up into his arms- Well why don't you find out.

Amu: Ikuto wait...

Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN HERE IT IS THE LEGENDERRY ROYAL KISS. BET YOU NEVER SAW THAT COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RAN

Amu could know longer hear the crowd of cheers nor the announcer's remarks. Her entire attention was focused on this moment. She felt the warmth of his lips as he kissed her. They stayed there for what felt like hours before breaking apart. By this time Amu's face was so red she could have been mistaken for a fruit. Ikuto on the other hand was smiling at her with an evil malicious smile

Ikuto: Now what were trying to tell me O-HI-ME (princess).

Amu: I can't believe you did that.

Ikuto: Did what?

Amu: You know what you did -making a cute face unconsciously-

Ikuto: -blushes turning his head- _Too cute_

* * *

Ran: Did you

Miki: See that

Suu: desu~

Ran&Miki&Suu: AMU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hmmm wonder what is going to happen next...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: Now here is the recall of what happened so far. Amu and Ikuto went on a date leaving the shugo chara's behind. On the date they ran into Utau where a poor waitress tried to get too close to Ikuto. The two decided to have a battle of who could remove the stain from Ikuto's shirt better, but before the contest began Utau's manger called her into the studio. Then there was the incident where Ikuto bought Amu a necklace that she wore during on the ferris wheel where the two were getting real hot. But saddly it was ruined when their Charas arrived and were chased away by Ikuto evil stare. Then out of pure coincidence the two met up with Tadase. Ikuto and Tadase started fighting. Amu scared cause Ikuto couldn't chara change ran off to find Yoru. Ran, Miki, and Suu shocked that Amu came looking for Yoru and them decided to follow. Upon her return Amu became the prize in the fight between Tadase and Ikuto. Ikuto who had won the fight kissed Amu in front of everyone. Wow I'm glad I don't have to read this. Now here is the Last Chapter of Amu and Ikuto's first day.

* * *

**

Ran&Miki&Suu: Congratulations Amu-chan

Amu: NOISY!

Ikuto: Are you really that upset?

Amu: You...you....YOU CAT PERVERT!!!!!!!! -hits Ikuot and runs-

Ikuto: Ow!! Wait Amu! -grabs Amu's arm-

Amu: Let go!

Ikuto: Why are you so mad?!

Amu: You kissed me in front of everyone. Like it was nothing! -tears-

Ikuto: -tightens his grip on her forcing her to face him- Why...why can't you just accept that I love you.

Amu: Just stop teasing me.

Ikuto: I'm serious. And I have been since I first met you.

The two stand there neither moving. Meanwhile the Chara's watch holding their breath for the final moment.

Amu: -can't face Ikuto-

Ikuto: -sigh- Come on I'll take you home. -walks ahead-

Amu: -grabs Ikuto-

Ikuto: Wha..

Amu: -leans in kissing his lips-

Ran&Miki&Suu: Kya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu and Ikuto stood holding each other as the sky turned black. Ran, Miki, and Suu planned how they would embarrass Amu about this later. But for now they would leave her alone in her sweet bliss.

* * *

**Other comments:**

Yoru: WAIT NYA~ WHAT ABOUT ME!! you didn't even put me in the last chapter. -tear-

Author: Oh Yoru! Can't you just enjoy the ending

Yoru: No! Ikuto T_T

Author: How about we go out for some sweets

Yoru: Yeah -cheers up real fast-

* * *

**Alright thank you for reading Amu and Ikuto's first date. I hoped you liked it. I kinda feel bad about ending it; oh well. Please comment**


End file.
